Uchiha Revelation
by ShadowFoxEndever
Summary: Naruto is thrusted into the body of Uchiha Shisui having to learn the way's of the sharingan with only Mikoto and Sasuke being the only ushiha's left to help him! Review! Pairing NarutoxMikoto
1. Chapter 1 Gaining the Sharingan

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think. I wanted to make this chapter again because it did not feel right to me!**

**Naruto is Shisui so when Shisui thinks it will be Naruto but when I am referring to him it will be Shisui. In this chapter Naruto does not know his name yet because he never heard it, he will find it out next chapter possibly.**

**The pairing is NarutoxMikoto but if you guys got a better pairing let me know!**

**Uchiha Revelation Chapter 1- Gaining the Sharingan**

Shisui swung his sword cutting a tree directly down the middle. He paid it no mind though as he continued to the next tree tearing it apart as well. He said no words all he continued to do were to cut down trees as fast as he could. Though this Shisui was different you could tell by the stance it was sloppy. The reason for this it might be Shisui on the outside but on the inside it was Naruto.

"_Damn it I can't keep up with the flow of this body yet even though I have been training for nearly two years already. That means I only have around two years left to train_" Naruto thought. Sharingan coming to life he struck another tree with a Phoenix Flower jutsu as he watched it burn to the ground.

He was amazed at how powerful the fire jutsu were but what really amazed him the most was how good his illusions were now. They jumped from useless levels all the way up to Kage level in a blink of An eye.

"_Heh that's more like it, even though I got a little ways to go it's always fun to watch something burn to the ground as long as it is not me burning_" Naruto thought back to when he first started training. He had missed shot a Grand fire ball jutsu which turned and back lashed him in the face giving him second degree burns. The reason it had not been worse, was because he had jumped back at the last second.

"_That had been one hard day to train_" Naruto thought. He had been training with this body now for the last two years and so far he only could use about fifty percent of the potential he had obtained the day he was attacked. Shisui's body was amazing and he was sure as hell enjoying what he had gotten, at first he had been scared shitless but had gotten over it a couple days later. He could finally try for hokage with this power he had but would he be able to get control over the body in the next two years.

"_I have no time for rest because I have to get stronger to show Itachi up if I ever run into him again_" Naruto thought. His sharingan blazing but what he did not know was that the sharingan had shifted to it's Mangekyou sharingan state. As he charged at the tree with a plunge of his anbu blade. What he did not expect though was the tree to warp in front of him before blowing to pieces before he had even reached the tree.

"_What the hell happened, this body got many secrets god damn it_" Naruto thought freaking out because literally the tree were splinters on the ground now. He started drifting off in his thoughts at what happened to make him get this body to begin with. The prospect of him being an Uchiha now excited him but also made him depressed a bit because he had lost his body that day.

**(Flashback)**

I had just finished up my training as I began my trek to my apartment. It was a breezy night which was uncommon in it's self but he did not know this as he was mesmerized by the sight of the moon that was full that night. I had thought that night was going to be a good night but what happened I would never have expected.

My look was plastered on the moon in the sky as I walked through the main street of Konoha. It was awfully quiet not a single civilian were still up at this hour. The streets were bare except for the occasional ninja that past by because most ninja stayed up way later then any civilian.

I was wide awake from my training at the time so going to bed at the time was useless because my mind would have never let me go to sleep. This night had changed his life be it for the better or for the worst he still did not know but he hoped it was for the better.

Deciding to take a different route in the village for the hell of it because he had nothing better to do. I turned down a side street as I began to run down it. I stopped in my track though as I appeared before the huge uchiha compound. At the time I did not want to enter the creepy place because their looked to be not a soul in sight, more bare then the rest of Konoha.

"_Time to pull a prank on a stuck up uchiha_" he had thought giddy in excitement. He did not really like them because they were to stuck up but he now was use to it since he was an uchiha himself, though no stuck up like the rest of them.

Silently I began my walk into the clan compound, no buildings had lights on and no ninja in sight. No guards were guarding the compound which in itself made him tense because of the foreboding atmosphere around him.

"_I'm not going to find anyone to prank around here it's like a ghost town_" Naruto thought but his thoughts were cut off as a person walked out of a darkened compound up the street a bit. I couldn't see the face at the time but I could see the foreboding red sharingan blazing in the dark menacingly but shallow at the same time.

"_Finally I didn't think no one was here_" Naruto thought. I started to follow the uchiha as he walked down the street. He was the only one out but not for long. Another uchiha appeared out of another clan compound building as the one uchiha stopped in front of it. Both had the sharingan activated which astounded him greatly because their were no threats in sight just the two of them. I did not know till now that the second uchiha that appeared was to become my new body.

I watched as they jumped off, though I tried to follow them but they quickly disappeared out of sight which made me scowl in anger for losing them but I had not given up I continued to follow the exact way they took. Somehow I ended up in a dense forest just on the outskirts of the uchiha clans compound. The woods were dark so I had to watch were I was going but before long I ended up in a large clearing were my sight had caught sight of a huge river taking up over half of the training ground. The moon glittered on the surface of the water making the area bathed in a luminescent blue.

My curiosity got the better of me as I got closer to the water not spotting the two uchiha at all until my eyes caught the sight of red sharingan which looked lifeless. The eyes were staring at him, I wanted to run from those eyes so bad but instead I turned and faced him wondering were the other uchiha went but did not speak as the sharingan bore into my dark blue eyes making me shiver down to the bone.

"Why are you following me" the uchiha had stated in a monotone voice leaving no space for remark or anything else even though at the time nothing like that came to mind. It took a couple seconds for me to respond because I was scared shitless. By now I had realized it was a bad idea to come here.

"The reason I followed you was because I had seen no one else in the compound so I was wondering were you two were going" I had replied shakily knowing nothing good will come out of this talk but he had hoped that since he was only eight at the time the uchiha would not have done nothing. Boy was I wrong because as I continued to stared at him waiting for him to speak my eyes had caught a bloody body behind him on the ground.

It was the other uchiha he had been following but it looked as though a sword had been plunged straight though the guys chest. A pool of blood surrounded the corpse staining the once green grass.

I can't believe I looked away from the other uchiha for even a second because when I did a sword had found it's way into my chest as well. I looked down seeing the blade protruded through my chest.

It hurt so much, the blood quickly began to leak out of the wound already leaving a big pool of blood below his feet as it waited for him to fall. He missed the hollow but emotionless look from Itachi as I drifted into a dark void.

Itachi watched on as the boy's body slid off his sword going face down into the grass.

He hoisted the boy up off the ground along with Shisui's body. He did not hold them for long though chucking them into the river together. He watched on as the two bodies sank to the river's bottom. He vanished a moment later leaving not a single trace that he was ever their, all that remained in the clearing were the blood stained grass.

I floated in a endless void wanting to get out so bad. I remember it like it was clear as day, it was cold and I felt lifeless thinking I had kicked the bucket.

The seal on Naruto's stomach began to glow illuminating both his body and Shisui. Naruto did not know this was happening all he knew was the dark void he was trapped in.

"_I guess I am really dead_" I had thought the void felt endless with no way out. I felt relieved as the pitch black darkness turned to a shaded blue color with a mix of white.

"_Where I am_" the thought came to me at the time before quickly realizing that it must be the lake next to the clearing. Which it meant one thing the Uchiha had dumped his body into the lake to hide any evidence that it was him.

The lake's bottom looked awesome as I looked around at the animal life but my sight caught something that had me freeze in my spot. Another body was here along with him. He needed to get a closer look.

I continued closer even though my body was shaking in fear or maybe it was just the cold of the water, I did not know. When I had got a closer look I was shocked beyond belief because the body before him was himself. It could not be though because he was here and the body was their looking dead as it could be.

"_I can't be dead, I just can't be_" I thought as I had began to panic. The water rushed into to my mouth making my eyes widen from the sudden burst of water. I looked up towards the surface of the water knowing I needed to get out of the water as quick as I could. I did not look back at the body anymore as I swam towards the surface. It had taken awhile due to the injuries that racked me but I still made it. Once I got to the surface, I dragged myself out of the water laying down on my back in the soothing grass. My thoughts were else where at the time though because that had been my body. I thought I had died at the time before I almost drowned to death but I needed to know what happened.

Slowly I had gotten up into a sitting position leaning forward a bit to take a glance at my reflection. My eyes widened at what I saw, it was the same red sharingan eyes that the two uchiha had. He also realized that he had the body of the one uchiha that had been killed by the other.

"_How this is impossible, these eyes and this body there is no way_" I thought in a panic but also in wonder because of now being an uchiha even though I had not known how.

Sounds started coming from the dense forest from the way he had come. I had thought it birds at the time but no when the sounds got closer they were voices. By the sound of it they were other uchiha coming from the compound.

"_Fuck I have to get away I don't want to go back to the clan right now, I don't even know anything about this body or the fighting style so they will know I am not an uchiha right away_" I thought getting into a standing position so fast I got dizzy from the back lash. The speed was incredible.

"Over here I think I see someone" a voice rang out in the forest. I quickly jumped into the tree's going as fast as I could jumping from branch to branch. The tree's were blurring past so quickly I felt like I was going to throw up. My vision started to blur as I lost sight of where I was going before my head collided with a branch that hung lower then the others.

"_Fuck, that hurt_" I thought cursing up a storm at the branch even though it did not respond back. My vision had returned from the impact so I continued on as the voices he had heard early appeared in the clearing.

"Where did this blood come from" a voice rang back in the clearing clear as day. So I picked up my speed even though I now watched my surroundings with a hawk eye not wanting to collide with anything else.

"_I think I need to train with this body enough to catch up with the bodies experience before I return back to the leaf village. Four years should be enough _" I thought traveling further and further from the leaf as I tried to find a good spot for training.

That puts me where I am now, in this dense forest around me for the past two years to hone my skills to their finest. It took me awhile to fine this place but now this place will never be found because it has a triple layered trap genjutsu through out the area.

**(Flashback end)**

His train of thoughts ended as another tree was burned to the ground in front of him.

"_I am thinking to much, I have to get stronger_" Naruto thought as he moved at speeds he never thought he would have been able to go two years ago before he got this body. Four trees fell around him but his sight was not on the trees but the bandits that were wandering aimlessly a couple trees down. They did not see him because they had fell victim to the genjutsu.

He did not think twice as he rushed forward cutting the first one's head off. It fell to the ground with a thud along with the body a couple seconds later. The last four bandits fell with a shower of blood soaking the trees and the grass in the area making the place look like hell. The bodies were in pieces as he had wanted but he turned away from the bodies getting back to work on honing his abilities.

"_That was kind of fun but playtime is over now_" Naruto thought as he got back to work on his jutsu and taijutsu. He kept the sharingan on at all times to build up chakra control and his reserves. Two years to go and no time to rest.

As the night came all you could see in the dense forest were blazing red eyes and nothing more.

**Sorry that I deleted the other version of this but for some reason I really did not like it myself so I could not let it go, I hope this one is better.**


	2. Chapter 2 Back in the Leaf Village

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Naruto/Shisui is twenty years old in this story.**

**Let me know if you want to change the pairing of just keep the pairing how it is right now so Review!**

**Chapter 2- Back in the Leaf Village**

"_It's been another two years already I wonder how much the leaf village has changed by now_" Naruto thought. It's now been two long years since he had left the village after acquiring this new body. He finally got the hang of using the body and he would rank himself probably around anbu to elite jonin level by now.

"_I wish I knew about the clan massacre all those years ago, maybe I could have done something_" Naruto thought. He knew though that if he had went to help, he probably would have died again. He also new that Uchiha Sasuke survived the massacre so once he got back to the village, he would try to become his teams sensei if he did not graduate from the academy yet. As Shisui walked to the leaf village slowly because he knew it would take about an hour to reach the village anyway so he wanted to enjoy the scenery.

During his four year training he had learned many knew jutsu from scrolls he bought from nearby villages. His kenjutsu was a thing not to be messed with as well because he had trained in it almost everyday.

Taijutsu and ninjutsu both were superb now due to his reckless training regimens. Genjutsu though was another story, it grew with leaps and bounds probably so much that it could not be compared to anyone else's skill level. If he were to label this a rank it probably would be on the level of a kage.

"_My training went well but I wonder by how much because I have not been able to test my self in the field yet_" Naruto thought. If he was going to be a jonin sensei then he needed to be tested if he could keep up with one first. The hokage would have that covered once he asked to be a sensei most likely.

"Can we have your passport or identification please" a voice sounded from his left cutting into his thoughts. Once he came out of his thoughts he realized he had been out of it awhile because he now stood in the leaf village the enormous gate behind him. As he turned towards the voice he noticed that it had been the two gate guards that were stationed near the gate. Shisui walked over to them but he knew he had no identification at all so they would need the hokage for this especially since the guards will be to shocked by what he was going to tell them.

"I don't have no identification but I still need to speak with the hokage on a matter so can you tell him that for me. I will wait here if I must for you to let him know" Shisui said. The gate guards turned toward each for a moment discussing on what to do before the right one got up walking out from behind the booth.

"The names Izumo I will go let the hokage know but you will have to wait here until I get back" Izumo explained. Shisui nodded in understanding just as Izumo disappeared in a shunshin.

Kotetsu just stared at the unknown figure before him. He was wondering who this guy was because he had a feeling he knew this guy from somewhere but he could not remember clearly.

"My name is Kotetsu and we still need your name to write down so that we know your in the village, also for when your leaving if you do" Kotetsu explained. Shisui turned towards him once he had spoken lightly grinning at the question knowing that the guy was about to get a shock of his life.

"My name is Uchiha Shisui and I came back from a training trip of my own" Shisui explained. Kotetsu began to write the name on the list but after a couple seconds the pen he was using dropped to the desk. Shisui noticed he dropped it from shock as Kotetsu looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious, the uchiha clan have been wiped out and the only remaining members are Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Mikoto. A couple others survived as well but are you really Shunshin no Shisui" Kotetsu asked. Shisui was chuckling to himself but he made sure to keep it to himself for now. He would not have been able to give his name out a couple years back because he did not know it lucky it did some research finding it out.

"I am so when do you think I will be able to see the hokage" Shisui asked. He wanted to talk with the hokage about a couple of things like becoming Sasuke's sensei.

"Anytime now but I am glad to see someone like you survived the massacre" Kotetsu replied.

Around two minutes later Izumo appeared in front of the booth.

"The hokage will see you but me and Kotetsu here have to go with you to make sure you are not a threat" Izumo said. He did not really want to take the guy but knew he had to follow orders. Kotetsu though decided to enlighten the man so he did not have to do any work.

"Izumo this man is Uchiha Shisui, he had been on a training trip these last four years. The reason he never told me is because I think that this is what he wants to tell the hokage about alone" Kotetsu explained to his partner.

They both started arguing, Izumo told Kotetsu that they had to follow orders while Kotetsu was saying Shisui could go himself because he would cause no trouble.

As they argued Shisui vanished in a shunshin knowing that the argument might take longer then he thought so he did not want to listen to them arguing any longer.

"_They are worse then little kids, I can't really complain though because I used to be a little kid but ever since I got this body I have been more relaxed_" Naruto thought.

Kotetsu and Izumo did not notice anything because they were in their own little world again.

In the hokage office minutes before Shisui arrive in the office. The hokage sat behind his desk as he talked to one Kakashi Hatake about his genin team he would be the sensei of. They discussed about the possibility of Sasuke Uchiha leaving the village in the near future because of his hate for Itachi. Even with his mom and other kids that were left alive trying to help calm him down it did not work. Every year his revenge and training himself non stop got worse.

"I will take the team to try and change Sasuke's view of revenge towards protecting the leaf but I don't think it will be easy" Kakashi said.

"I know but you are the only one qualified to teach him as you are the only one left with the sharingan but you will teach the other two just as much so don't forget about them as well Kakashi" the sandaime replied back. The sandaime knew he needed to make his point across or Kakashi might not train them equal or leave one of them hanging out in the wind. If he passed them in their genin test he needed to try his best.

Right when Kakashi went to respond a man with black haired appeared by the door shocking the both of them. Kakashi quickly got up out of his chair with a kunai in hand to attack the intruder. He shot forward to cut the man's throat as the third now stood behind his desk in a battle stance.

The kunai Kakashi had was paired when Shisui brought his own kunai out faster then Kakashi could see which shocked him because he had uncovered his sharingan to attack the intruder.

"That is no way to treat a visitor, I am no threat to this village so why are you attacking me" Shisui said looking directly into Kakashi's eyes as the sharingan came to life in his eyes as well. This shocked both the hokage and Kakashi until they got a better look at him.

"Uchiha Shisui how are you alive" Kakashi said. He pulled his kunai back as he slipped it back into the holster. He knew it was no trick of genjutsu because he had his sharingan eye out.

The hokage stood their not expecting a wayward Uchiha to appear in his office because most of the uchiha had been wiped out with the clan

"I survived because I left after my confronted fight with Itachi near the lake in the uchiha private training ground. I never thought he would attack the whole clan but I guess he did" Shisui said. Even though he kept the truth back because he knew what actually transpired with Itachi so he needed to grow stronger to defeat Uchiha Madara.

"You fought Itachi at that lake so do you know what happened to Naruto-kun at the time of your battle" the sandaime asked desperate because they still did not know what happened but they had suspected Itachi killed him.

"Itachi had killed him because Naruto was not supposed to have been their during our fight. It happened quick so Naruto did not feel much pain before he died" Shisui replied. He felt weird talking about himself like that but he knew his old self was gone and their was nothing he could do about it.

"I see that is what we thought but now we have actual proof so thank you" the sandaime said. He sounded sad and much older then what he usually sounded like back then.

Kakashi moved away from Shisui as he sat down in a chair motioning for him to sit as well. Shisui sat down as well making sure to tell the hokage what he needed to before he left.

"Why are you here though after all this time, why couldn't you save Naruto that day" the sandaime asked a little suspicious.

"I went on a training trip to get stronger so that I could match up to him next time. The reason I could not save Naruto was because I had lost the fight right when he had gotten their so I could do nothing I'm sorry" Shisui said bowing his head slightly to make his lie seem real. He did not want to let the hokage in on the truth of that day quite yet.

The hokage bought it which Shisui was very thankful for because he knew he would lose in a fight against him maybe.

"I would like to make a request to train Sasuke's team though because I want to help him get better and I will teach him to protect the village like I wanted to do before my fight with Itachi had gone down" Shisui said. Kakashi who had stayed quiet for a bit chose to speak up at this.

"Let him be the sensei of the team hokage because I might end up failing them if their not good enough for my test" Kakashi said to go along with what Shisui asked.

"Are you sure Kakashi, were you not the one that said you wanted to teach Sasuke and his team because of your old team mate Obito" the sandaime asked generally curious of the situation.

"I am sure hokage-sama, he probably is up to it anyway because Sasuke is his second cousin. Let him do it because the team would get more out of it anyway if Shisui were to teach them" Kakashi replied. He did not really want to teach from the beginning because he liked where he was in anbu before and now since he could give this team to someone else he took the chance whole heartedly. The team would be in good hands because Shisui had blocked his kunai attack so fast it showed that Shisui wasn't an elite jonin for nothing.

"Alright then if you are sure Kakashi but you will get the next team out of the academy after this one so your not going back into anbu. Shisui report back here in one week for the jonin sensei meeting for you to observe your team before you go to pick them up" the sandaime said. Kakashi was freaking out but he let little show because he wanted into anbu so bad why could he not just be aloud back their would not be any problems.

"Thank you hokage-sama, I will make sure to be here then. Also I won't be living at the clan compound yet because I do not want to let Sasuke know I am back yet till he sees me as his jonin sensei" Shisui explained himself. The sandaime nodded in understanding as he passed an apartment key to him. The other reason was because of Mikoto, he had a crush on her for awhile even when he was in his other body, now though his feelings had grown mostly because Shisui had a crush on Mikoto as well.

"Sasuke isn't the only one who survived, Mikoto and a few others survived as well. You might not want to keep them waiting long because when they find out your not dead you might get beat down by Mikoto" the sandaime said. Shisui knew this but he did not care, he wanted them to wait so they would wait.

"It's fine hokage-sama they won't mind much, if they do I will deal with it by explaining myself to them so don't worry" Shisui said as he shunshined out of the room with no chakra left behind in his wake.

"Maybe the uchiha have a chance of rebuilding after all if Shisui is seriously back for good now" Kakashi said before he too left the office. The hokage got back to work on his paperwork but he now also had to reinstate Shisui back into the ninja system because he was registered as dead right now.

"I am too old for this" the sandaime said sighing. The stack of paperwork in front of him was a testimony of how much work he had left to do which was quite a lot for an old man like him to complete.

Shisui quickly went to the apartment he was assigned opening the door to drop off the packet on his team down on the bed before he left the apartment locking the door behind him.

"_The genin I got are Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Sakura Haruno. I need to break the fan girl out of her idealism first as well as Sasukes revenge but that will take a bit of time to break him out of it_" Naruto thought heading for a training ground to continue his training from where he left off. He also wanted to think clearly on some issues so he needed time alone to get situated.

He appeared in an anbu training ground that was hardly ever used besides when he helped Itachi train a bit in his younger days.

"_I got lots of work to do and so little time_" Naruto thought. He slide out his ninjato preparing to cut up a training dummy before he turned quickly deflecting a shuriken aimed for his face. He spotted Kakashi at the end of the training ground with his sword also poised at him to strike.

"Why are you attacking me" Shisui asked. He was annoyed that he was being attacked only being back for one day now. Kakashi did not respond all he did was appear before Shisui with a mid torso swing but it was quickly pushed aside from Shisui's sword which now came right at Kakashi's face. Kakashi leaned his upper body back as the sword went by over head. He followed it up by trying to take Shisui's legs out from underneath him but he just jumped over it while drop kicking Kakashi across the training field. He caught himself in mid air as he flipped himself up right back on the ground.

He charged again with his sword as the two swords clashed in a display of sparks multiple times. Not able to get any attacks through Kakashi's defense Shisui began to feel very irritated.

"Damn it why are my attacks not getting through" Naruto thought but what he did not know was that Kakashi had the same thought going through his head as well. Shisui decided to step it up as his Sharingan blazed to life making kakashi's movements become very slow so the next attack he followed through with a vertical slash. Kakashi jumped back but did not come out of it unscathed he had a huge slash going through his vest hitting his skin which would most likely leave a scar.

Kakashi looked at the wound for a moment before he decided to take it further as well. His hand slowly went up to his face uncovering the sharingan hidden behind his headband. He also changed his stance making it a lower one for quick attacks.

"_Heh let's see what you got Kakashi_" Naruto thought before they both charged at one another again. Both swords met in the middle of the field. Their speed was incredible as they clashed repeatedly.

Shisui went for a plunge with his sword but it was quickly pushed aside leaving him wide open for an attack but before Kakashi's sword reached him to cut his body in half, Shisui rolled out of the way but did not have long to think as he blocked another sword strike. They tried to push for dominance but it seemed neither were coming out on top.

"I wanted to test you to see how good you were but it seems it was a bad idea, now I got a new scar from you. We might as well finish this spar that I started" Kakashi said. Shisui's eyes widen from that bit of information.

"_No way he attacked me just to test me, then why did he attack me without just coming out and saying it_" Naruto thought. He quickly realized why as the only way to see someone's full potential was to put them in a life or death situation.

The two swords were pushing for dominance with neither coming out on top but a couple seconds later Shisui's sword began to push back from the might of Kakashi's sword.

Shisui changed the direction of his sword from a swing to a plunge. He stepped to the side as Kakashi's sword impacted the ground to show how much force he had behind that one swing. Shisui's sword was an inch from his neck.

"A shadow clone, I guess they don't call you the copy cat ninja for nothing" Shisui said as his sword cut through Kakashi's throat. It puffed into smoke a second later, before he could turn around however a kunai met his back as well going up into a puff of smoke.

They both were hiding in the tree line as they began looking around trying to find each other once their clones were dispelled. It was not hard as they both caught sight of the other preparing to launch another attack.

"_This is going to be fun_" Naruto thought. A moment later disappeared from view in a shunshin appearing directly behind Kakashi poised to strike.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next chapter will be longer!**


End file.
